


Greyjoy to the rescue!

by Prisioux



Series: Weird Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Grooming, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: Euron Greyjoy sees Sansa Stark not only as the Key to the North, but also as a passtime.(What IF Sansa was captured by Euron Greyjoy)





	Greyjoy to the rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Euron and Sansa!

Sansa did not know whether it was day or night; he had locked her in his chambers with enough food and water and would visit her on occasion. He would talk about his dreams and aspirations in oddly sweet terms, but Sansa could see the hint of malice and danger in his shining eye. Joffrey had been charming at first, Sansa reminded herself, everytime she was almost falling for this farce. _Beneath his smile, there is something sinister. He is a cruel man, no doubt. His crew is testament to his love of torture and abomination._

The smell of salt was overwhelming for Sansa. She was not a creature of the seas and felt her stomach turning. Reaching for the small table before her, Sansa managed to eat some dried sea biscuits. Fasting was not a good idea, as she had learned: vomiting only bile left her feeling even more nauseous.

Sansa had wanted to come South; she had decided to marry the cruel Prince, even after he caused her beloved direwolf´s death; she had been warned, and had ignored everything, reasoning that Joffrey loved her and that the Queen was as beautiful inside as she was on the outside. They paid her love with disdain and her pleas for mercy with death.

After all that happened to her, Sansa still found in herself a sparkle of hope. She trusted a so called friend and for a moment, Sansa really thought she had made it.  

_"I am just a stupid girl."_

Sansa knew she was nothing more than a prisioner; she escaped a large cage just to be confined to a much smaller one.

“ I am just a stupid girl, who never learns…”

It all happened so fast: the escape, the attack and then, the abduction. Sansa was not safe, but at least, she was physcially intact. She still had hopes of surviving despite it all. Sansa was painfully aware that her survival would come with a price. What would cost her? Sansa often asked herself. This question tortured Sansa´s soul.  _He knows it and he takes pleasure in my doubt._

The biscuits were tasteless, but Sansa kept eating them despite the strange consistence and lack of taste. Her body needed the energy and it somehow helped her mind, to feel that she was actually doing something .

 

***

When Joffrey chocked to death and Ser Dontos came for her, Sansa did not hesitate. She had prayed, dreamed and waited for this moment after all, why would she think twice?

Sansa knew the only family she had left was Jon, her bastard brother, but he was at The Wall; the North was lost to the Starks and she was a girl alone in the world with few prospects. For a time, she dreamed of Highgarden, just to wake up and be forced to marry a dwarf. tyrion did not abuse her, she knew. But he was a Lannister, not to be trusted.

Yes, Sansa was more than happy to leave the Lannisters behind and disappear from Kings Landing at once.

They arrived in the middle of the night and she was helped into a large ship. Sansa only realized what had happened and who was behind it when it had already happened.

“Your grief is wasted on such a man as that. He was a sot, and no man's friend." Littlefinger had told Sansa , after he had Ser Dontos killed. The fool had sold her for gold, she knew, however how could she trust her new protector any better, if he was so cold blooded about ordering a man´s death?

Sansa had little time to decide it for herself, as the _Merling King_ was attacked en route to the Fingers.

From the darkness of a moonless night came this terrifiying sight of fright and horror: a galley, with a single mast, black sails and dark red hull.  

The Silence.

Sansa locked herself inside her cabin, thinking that the Lannisters had obviously placed a price on her head and that she was unlucky enought to get caught. _These_ _pirates are here for me; they will bring me to Cersei and collect their reward._

Moments passed and the screams outside grew louder at first and then, they ceased altogether; when Sansa heard the sound of the door opening, she prayed.

***

“No, no, please…do not hurt me!”

The man before Sansa looked her not with lust or menace. This fact did little to reassure her, however, as she saw the man holding a strangely shaped bottle. He poured a blue, thick liquid into a small chalice he found nearby and smiled:

“I mean only to open your eyes. Shade of the evening, the wine of the warlocks. I came upon a casket when I captured a certain galleas out of Qarth. The four warlocks there told me a curious tale. I will not sell you to your enemies, Lady Sansa. My interests lie elsewhere, in the Slaver´s Bay . You will be a gift to the woman worthy of me.”

 The man drank from the chalice, as to show Sansa it was not poison; his lips turned blue and he smiled once again.

“Who are you, Ser? Do I know this woman you wish to wed?”

 Sansa realized he had expected her questions and answered her with great enthusiasm:

“Euron Greyjoy is my name. They call me Crow´s Eye. Soon I will be King of the Iron Islands, Lady Sansa; that boy you met, my nephew, Theon, will never sit on the Seastone chair. A King needs a bride, and a bride with dragons needs a gift. Some poor, rocky islands are not impressive enough to grant me her hand, but the Iron Fleet AND the Key to The North...now, be good and drink your wine, my Lady.”

Euron then offered Sansa the odd wine once again. 

Sansa drank from it, while Euron watched with gentle attention. Once she finished, Euron instructed Sansa to close her eyes.

_When she opened them, Sansa was not at her cabin. She saw herself back in the Throne Room, the place of many unhappy memories. Sansa felt cold and sad. She looked around and saw this man, or rather, a creature... with many tentacles; it was sitting on the Iron Throne as if it was a King, an Iron Crown on its deformed head. Its red eyes were gleaming and , suddenly, his face looked more human and almost beautiful. Beside him stood a shadow in woman´s form, tall and terrible. Dwarves capered to their amusement, naked and locked in carnal embrace, biting and tearing at each other._

***

Euron´s visits to Sansa were often; she started not to mind his presence, especially when the only thing Euron seemed to do was speak about himself, his hatred of the Gods or his adventures around the world.

Euron Greyjoy was a dangerous man, but a well read, intelligent and even funny one, Sansa had to admit.

In time, Sansa learned how to handle Euron and avoid any unpleasant situation; she only spoke when it was clear Euron expected her to, and Sansa either agreed with whatever Euron was telling her, or stayed silent when she simply did not understand the extent of his ramblings.

Euron was definetely an improvement over Joffrey, Sansa concluded, simply because the Ironborn reaver obviously saw her as means to an end, as a proper hostage or prisioner of war. 

However, the man had strange moods and was growing very fond of Shade of the Evening, drinking almost daily. Sansa was scared of the weird dreams the blue wine consumption caused and would prefer to avoid it altogether, but Sansa knew she was in no position to simply refuse to drink it when Euron ordered her to.

They carried on like this for weeks until one night.

Sansa did not know why or how, but something had changed.

They were getting close to Meereen, where Euron had heard that the Dragon Queen was taking residence. Euron simply entered her cabin and promply admitted he was bored. Usually, this would mean that Sansa was expected to drink more shade of the evening, which seemed to be his antidote to boredom. Euron loved to watch Sansa convulsing on the wine and making weird noises from the visions. She knew that because part of her would always stay, somehow, awake, and also because he would tell her the day after how well -or badly- she had faired under the influence.

Sansa was dreading it already, when Euron informed her he only wanted to talk. He sat at the small table and produced a small box from under his sleeve. Euron smiled when opened the box, revealing small black and shinny balls. " They are delicious, another delicacy of Qarth, a sort of berry . I thought we could share it together to celebrate . The warlocks were hiding it from me. Come...it is safe, I had a crew member try it first. "

Euron ate a couple of the small balls and Sansa followed suit;  the first bite was bad, but the second bite Sansa found the taste to be quite similar to lemon cakes.

Sansa was busy eating more of the strange looking berries when Euron started to talk:

“That little man from the Fingers shared with me some highly amusing stories. He also promised me gold and even offered your hand in  marriage, Lady Sansa. Fear not; I know better; he talked too much anyway and I like my hostages quiet... I must confess, I was intrigued by what Lord Baelish said before the Drowned God welcomed him into the Watery Halls. Please tell, my Lady:  is it true that the Lannister monster did not touch you ?”

“Yes, it is true: Lord Tyrion did not demand his husband´s rights. Our marriage remained unconsummated.”

Sansa could feel Euron´s covered eye shining with malice: “I know you would not lie to me. You surely wish to stay a maiden, the only way you could request an annulment, I assume…”

Euron came closer to Sansa and started to stroke a lock of her hair, the gesture so unexpected that Sansa actually gasped, much to his amusement. He kept fumbling with her hair though, as if her reaction meant nothing to him. “ My future bride is the most beautiful woman in the world they say, the last of her lineage. A lineage that had changed the world. I realize you also come from a similar important lineage thousands of years old. The kraken must wed the dragon, but the wolf is also a promising mate, Lady Sansa. I have my plans and my dreams and I need you to remain like you are now:  an unspoiled Daughter of the Winterfell. You are not only the key to the North, but also the key to my bride´s heart. ”

***

_A tall man was sitting at the edge of a bed, covered with yellow satin sheets, floating in a dark, endless sea. Sansa felt the cold water at her feet; she walked without getting wet or drowning: “ Come, my beautiful maiden, sit here with me.” His eyes were red, blooded pools in a long, smiling face._

_Sansa sat as she was told. “ Your breasts are magnificent, my Lady.” The man started to knead her teats without delay;  Sansa then realized she had been naked the whole time. “Touch me, Sansa. Do not be shy, I know you want it.”  The only thing Sansa did want was to have her family back, but she decided not to protest . Sansa did not want to admit , but there was a part of her that was...curious. Curious about what really happened between a man and a woman in a marital bed._

  _Except this man was not her husband and mayhaps, not even a real man._

_“You should  have a taste of me .Those pinky lips of yours around my cock, this would be a sight worth seeing. ” Suddenly, Sansa felt her mouth being claimed by his thick, blue member, throbbing inside of her with fervent passion. Sansa tried her best to accomodate the whole of it, but the cock seemed to have no end; the more she swallowed, more was added to her mouth._

_Sansa felt a wetness forming between her legs as the man emmited gutural sounds of pleasure, frantically moving his penis in and out of her mouth. " Sansa, I am your God...your mouth is being fucked by a God and you should be thankful."_

_Sansa managed to relax her throat in a way she could not imagine it was possible; the man was now petting her hair, a gesture of his approval ._

_"Here, I am almost there...you should drink my seed, Sansa, you are worthy of my seed in your mouth. Not a drop should fall, I warn you. “_

_Sansa obeyed as if her life depended on it and soon her mouth was flooded with a cold , dense fluid.”_

***

Sansa woke up with a headache; she did not remember the night before at all, other than the conversation with Euron about their imminent arrival at Meereen.

She was wearing a tunic she also had no rememberance of changing into. Moments later, the door opened and one of the members of Euron´s crew came inside her cabin, carrying her dress. She noticed it had been washed and ironed. A dark skinned woman came next, with wet and warm towels, which she left in a nearby table. The woman then left and Sansa understood she was to clean herself and change into her more presentable clothes.

When Sansa finished her preparations, Euron arrived. He stopped by the door and took a good look at her; he seemed to be pleased by her appearance. “ You are a good girl, Sansa Stark. You will serve me well, I can see that. Come! Soon we will meet Daenerys Targaryen. “ Euron draw Sansa closer to him and kissed her forehead, as a father would kiss a darling daughter. “ Soon we will meet dragons!”


End file.
